Lyonhart: Betwixt Worlds
by silverwell
Summary: Richard Lyonhart is no ordinary Draenei. He was raised on Azeroth, quite unlike any other of his race. Raised as a human, rejected by many of his own, it's hard to say where he will fit in - if he can.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note:** I know, it's a bit short... just a bit.  
>This is series was coined after another RP series I am writing for my main, Tunaak... Richard Lyonhart is not mine, and thus, after I post a chapter, it may likely be subject to changes and alterations according to the mind who made him. I thought this toon one of the very few that truly stood out and this first chapter is pretty much to introduce him and where he "comes from."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lyonhart, A World Between<strong>

The battle was chaotic at best. Utter, shear, unrelenting chaos that seemed to have no end. The Exodar was their target, the only salvation that the Prophet had led them to. A salvation... that came with as much sacrifice as it came with victory. The toll on their people was as tremendous as the toll the Orcs and ogres took.  
>In the final hours of the battle, the Draenei were finally gaining on the Blood Elves, slowly pushing the slowly diminishing army to their knees. A small handful of Draenei, after ensuring they were victorious, began clamoring to some of the cryo-pods. They didn't know how long they would be sleeping again, but it was perhaps better than being one of the few who had to stay awake to watch over them. It could be another 25 thousand years before they found a refuge from the Burning Legion.<p>

Two parents parted from the battle with their son in the mother's arms and their daughter closely following. Their small battalion had been extraordinarily fortunate to have met with very few Blood Elf interaction, although it pained most of them that for every Blood Elf they didn't slay for their people's survival, it was one more Blood Elf that could kill another of their diminishing numbers.  
>In a corner of the Exodar, the woman held her baby for a moment longer, glancing a pleading eye to her husband every few seconds. They had to separate themselves. There were three cryo-pods, and the pods would likely malfunction if more than one being was put in the suspended animation state... which left one of the four draenei to remain awake. The two siblings were put each put in a pod and activated, the two parents to the one pod.<p>

Before they could utter more than a sentence, battle shouts erupted from their battalion. Taking up their weapons, they gladly went into battle to defend the children, unbeknownst to either of their offspring that their parents would meet their final moments.  
>That pipes and wires that held their wing of the Exodar to the main vessel snapped and broke as the Nethership strained to enter the Twisting Nether. The emergency doors shut the wing off completely as the Exodar's malfunctioned and began careening through the pitch Nether. Loud explosions boomed and echoed, the wing finally having had too much strain and tore off the main ship.<p>

As the battalion and the Blood Elves fought, each side diminishing as quickly as the other, section with the cryo-pods broke free from the wing of the Exodar. As the Nether sucked out the contents and bodies of the wing, the cryo-pods hurtled through the Nether freely. As the sister's pod was washed in flickering lights, it vanished from the infant's pod. Light soon engulfed the remaining occupied pod, lightning lacing around it as it also vanished from the free floating wing, debris and corpses.  
>The infant's pod hurtled through an anomaly and into the skies of Westfall. A pair of elderly farmers looked up when the pod made a loud crack of thunder when it appeared. The couple watched the pod hurtle into the ocean, sending a wave that nearly went to their knees on the shore.<p>

When the pod finally reached the sandy shore, the couple curiously approached. With a hiss, the pod's door swung open, revealing the baby alien. The couple glanced at each other curiously. The woman was the first to approach, her husband making a reluctant grunt before joining her. She gently picked up the alien creature with a soft smile, holding him for her husband to see  
>Although he insisted on leaving the child, the woman was stubborn and finally convinced him this child was a gift from the Light. They took him home to their farmstead, naming him Richard Lyonhart.<p>

A year passed before a Night Elf traveled through their home. The Priest nearly killed the baby before hesitating. This child, he looks so much like an Eredar, had no traces of evil on him. No tainted touch of fel magics, seeming no Eredun workings on him... But he looked so much like an Eredar.  
>The couple, panicked, readily sent a summons to Stormwind's Cathedral of Light to help reassure that their adopted child was not evil. A young Paladin was quickly sent. The Paladin, with the help of the Priestess, combined their experiences with the Light to further interrogate any possibility of evil magics that could be working within the baby. None were found.<p>

Four more years passed and Richard learned at an astounding rate. He learned quicker than other children around four or five years. Every time the couple would try to introduce Richard to neighbors with children around his age, they would always look down on the youngster like he was no more than a swine or worse, a demon.  
>Eventually, the old couple gave him up to the Cathedral. Archbishop Benedictus would flat out decline Richard at first, but eventually accepted him when he saw Richard's first reaction to a passing Priest practicing a common spell with the Light. Richard, then not even five years old, had demonstrated what extraordinarily few children his age could do: wield the Light.<p>

The couple relieved that the Archbishop accepted him left Richard at the Cathedral. He never saw them again as Benedictus led the crying youngling through the corridors of the Cathedral. Richard was taken to Vindicator Argonus, whom was eager to take Richard as a student.  
>The years went by quickly, Richard learning from Argonus at a rate that astounded the Vindicator. At the beginning, Argonus treated Richard almost like a son. But as the years passed, Argonus became more distant, as if there were other interests of far more worth than his pupil.<p>

Eventually being left alone and abandoned again, Richard found comfort only in the Light. It never ceased to keep him warm in the crypts of the Cathedral. He was kept as a very tight secret, for the Cathedral feared of how the public would react if they new of him. They feared Richard would be perceived as a demon that disguised itself by wielding the Light.  
>And then, the Draenei came. It was quite a shock to the few who knew of Richard, none saw them coming. The Exodar careened recklessly over the skies of Kalimdor, crashing into Azuremyst Isle. Though the Night Elves and a small fleet of Stormwind's navy were first to respond to the Nethership's crash site, both sides met with very unnerved senses. The Night Elves explained they looked just like their Eredar brothers, and the Draenei did not know whether to consider the newfound races potential allies, or another race that wanted to destroy.<p>

After the shock of the Draenei' appearance, Benedictus declared that the Cathedral's secret captive be released. It wasn't long before the Cathedral came under great scrutiny of the Draenei that learned of Richard. Though they frowned upon the Human's Cathedral, they did not openly oppress their allies.  
>Most of the Draenei that learned of Richard rejected him for being raised as a human. Richard could not speak or read his native tongue. Some had taken him to the Exodar to teach him. He tried learning, but the Draenei' tongue was far more complex than he first thought, and failed miserably. The Draenei who tried teaching him, one by one, left him.<p>

After leaving the Cathedral one crisp afternoon, Richard turned to the path leading around it to the gazebo.


	2. Missing Missive

**Chapter Two: Missing Missive**

Draenor has changed since the Dark Portal opened. To say it changed a lot would be an understatement. Fel Orcs still roamed Hellfire Peninsula with the same bloodthirsty and near mindless insanity, albeit in fewer numbers thanks to the efforts of the Horde and Alliance sum odd years back. Though Azeroth's two constantly bickering factions eagerly waged their battles, some would swear it was shear miracle that they slew so many Fel Orcs in the process of their usual bouts.  
>The helboars, ravagers, rock flayers and carions seemed as innumerable as when the Alliance first sent in their troupes, though perhaps more now that the factions have withdrawn many of their numbers. How such creatures could survive and thrive on a land that seemed incapable of producing vegetation baffled even the Cenarion Expedition. Many would claim it were the demonic influences and fel magics that corrupted and fed the wild life.<p>

But such mystery was irrelevant to two adventurers. A zeppelin recently crashed and they were sent there to assist in its recovery. A few large chunks of the crash were still aflame when they arrived, being left to just burn while the few remaining crew scurried to tend to more important matters, like making sure their food and water supplies were still in one piece. So long as the fuel tanks weren't at risk, such pieces of the crashed ship were expendable.  
>Since so many of the Alliance had been withdrawn, along with most of the horses, the two were only given one precious beast. Though thick with muscles and in most of his plate armor, the draenei seemed to only burden the horse very little. The slender human sitting in front of him was almost nothing on the horses back, and if it were not for Rick, she knew she would likely have slipped off the saddle many times for as quickly as the beast sped up.<p>

Still with one large arm around Anna, Rick looked around at the wreck. Concern glowed from both of the riders' eyes. Rick dismounted first, leg swinging awkwardly over the large horse's rump. He reached both of his ham-hands around Anna's waist, gently letting her down to the rust colored earth. Before her feet touched the ground, they shared an affectionate kiss.

One of the seeming all goblin crew approached them. He was as ragged as the others, sharing a similar exhausted expression. Bags sagged under his eyes as he huffed and puffed, "You're late getting here!" His eyes sharpened and smirked, "And of all the romantic places in this world and Azeroth, this dry rust-bucket of a squat is the last on mine!"  
>The goblin doesn't even let either adventurer respond. He gestures to the large ditch the zeppelin tore into the soil, "There's a few important pieces I want recovered, but none of my crew are neither equipped or experienced to fight. The Horde I'm not too worried about, but everything else, yes. Find my Arclight Spanner, my goggles and my torch." With that, he turned on his heel and rushed off.<p>

Anna looked up at Rick with a frown and shrugged. Rick returned her frown with a grin, "Looks like it may take a while, Love." Anna nods. She takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to cough up the dust from the zeppelin crew stirring up so much in their frantic scampering. With a prayer, the Light answered her, engulfing both of them in a gentle glow. The Light will protect them, even on Draenor, it will protect the faithful.  
>Rick nods gratefully to her. He plucks the large 2-hander from his back and leads the way. While he was there, nothing will harm Anna. While Anna was there, nothing will harm Rick. They both shared a determination, coupled with the Light. While Rick made sure none of the rabid birds would disturb them, Anna rummaged through the rubble and dirt for the goblin's items.<p>

The goggles were found first. Tugging them free from under a heavy piece of contorted metal, Anna fell back on her rump with a gasp. Rick chuckled softly, making a quick step to her and wrapping one arm around her while his other hand held his weapon. He kissed her hair softly, "Are you alright, Love?"  
>"Yes," she giggled back, tilting her head back and planting a kiss on his lips.<p>

Their moment was cut short, a large red bird squawking loudly and diving steeply from the sky. Snapping their gazes skyward, Anna squeezed her eyes shut and prayed while Rick raised his weapon for a strike. Anna's prayer could not be answered in time. Rick swung his weapon, as the large bird raked its talons forward.  
>Blue and red blood splattered on the ground and on Anna. Her prayer was cut short as she stared at the blood on her forearms. The bird squawked angrily, raking its claws at Rick before he could heft his weapon up again. With a quick cry, Rick swung and landed a far more fatal blow. As the bird flapped and dropped to the ground, Anna screamed, her voice quickly becoming an agonized howl as she transformed. Black fur rippled over her skin, her nails stretched to black claws. Her feet elongated into paws as her heels gave her legs a double-jointed look. As her worgen snout stretched from her nose and mouth, Rick inhaled deeply. He knew this form was very dangerous, even though he learned to accept this side of Anna.<p>

"Anna..." Rick whispered. He reached and gently grasped her arm with his good arm. Anna's black eyes, as deep as a pitch black sky, snapped to Rick. She stared at him, and he could tell very well she was struggling to keep the worgen's wild ferocity in check. She struggled to keep the worgen from ripping him apart. She was afraid, too, of what she could do to him.  
>"Anna, I love you." The worgen seemed to calm, or was it Anna gaining control?<br>She whimpered, gaze lowering to his wounds. "Oh, Anna, it is alright. I can heal this." As he began healing his wound, Anna slowly reverted to her human form. Barely pausing to breathe, Anna quickly began helping Rick heal his arm.

"It's alright, Love..." His wounds were healed before he finished his words. "But by the Light, your healing has improved so much since we first met."  
>With a soft chuckle, Anna smiled gently, "Thanks to you." She looked exhausted, as if she had been up all night healing many that were fatally wounded.<p>

Rick smiled meekly, "Anna..." He locked eyes with her, looking serious. "I meant what I said... and I still don't know how to put this... there are no words for the way you have made me feel... loved, safe... and yet, vulnerable all the same time... Strong, yet... the desire to be so gentle when I hold you... I didn't know what it was at first, but I know for certain. I think I have for a while."  
>He let go of his weapon, letting it remain on the ground as he shifted to his knees. Anna raised her hands, still radiating with the Light, and caressed Rick's cheeks as he continued, "Anna... will you do me the greatest honor an-... Will you be my wife?"<p>

Anna stared at him for what seemed like an eternal moment, Rick wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded, "I will, my Love." They share a passionate kiss as Anna wraps her arms around Rick's neck.  
>The last several months since he met her have been the best months of Rick's life. Anna introduced him to Tunaak, Ariiah and their twins, who all accepted him like a family in spite of Rick's unusual history. The babies had taken a near instant liking to Rick, one of their first handful of words being "Unca!"<p>

The next several days on Draenor were tiring. Rick and Anna both gratefully collapsed onto one of the beds after they cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes. The ground floor was open, the two beds on the far wall didn't have much privacy, but they offered just enough comfort to any willing to sleep on a feathery mattress. Ever since Rick was introduced to Tunaak and Ariiah, they offered their home to him so long as Anna welcomed him.  
>Though the bed was a little small for the big draenei, Rick finally found a comfortable spot. As he reached for the blankets, Anna snuggled next to him. Wrapped up in such big, strong arms, Anna felt like a ragdoll in the embrace. She caressed one of Rick's hands, holding his hand near her chest.<p>

Rick grinned at her as the blankets covered them, "You like my hamhands?"

Anna chuckled softly, smiling up at him affectionately, "Your hands make me feel comfortable, safe..." She planted a kiss on his nose. Wrinkling his nose at hers, Rick beamed warmly.

As they slept, Tunaak quietly stepped in through the front door. He grinned widely as he eyed the two sleeping lovebirds, stepping carefully so his hooves didn't hit the floorboards too loudly or make the boards creak. Moving to the second floor, the first of two rooms being a lounge, he paused at the table.  
>A note he didn't think he saw before lay as if tossed and forgotten on the corner. Picking it up, his eyes looked over the draenic symbols, and his jaw dropped as his eyes widened.<br>It was a missive sent to Honor Hold, warning of a group of straggling fel orcs near the Hellfire Citadel.


End file.
